


Broken

by MistressKat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cliche, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ancient artefact made them do it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entangled_now](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=entangled_now).



> Prompt: Broken.  
> Beta by [wliberation](http://wliberation.livejournal.com/).

“What are—?”

“Fixing.”

“You sure it’s—”

“Obviously!” Rodney snaps, glaring over his shoulder. “Why would—”

There’s a sudden _whoosh_ as the ancient device activates, spreading outward like a giant flower.

“Hah!” Radek points a smug finger in Rodney’s direction.

However, before he has time to do anything else, Rodney whines low in his throat and drags him to the floor.

Then Radek can feel it too; a hot prickling sensation that shoots up his spine and makes him shove both hands inside Rodney’s pants. Their mouths crash together like a train wreck, desperate and unstoppable and a little bit broken.


End file.
